


S.W.

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabriel soulmates hs!au. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.W.

Sam and Gabriel were best friends.

They were also complete opposites. Salt and pepper, oil and water, yin and yang. Even their siblings agreed they were an odd pair sometimes. But that's what made things fun.

They met when Sam was a freshman and having trouble opening his locker. Gabriel broke the lock open, then snagged him a new one from the administration office later that day. They made sure to eat lunch together on the days when Sam didn't have debate club meetings. Sam tutored Gabriel in essay writing, Gabriel taught Sam how to parallel park. They went together when Gabriel got his ear pierced, and when he decided to die half his hair pastel pink in the middle of the night and had to search three stores to find the right shade. They knew everything about each other. In a world where people were fated to be forever with a certain lover, they were just as close as any couple but without the romance and sex. They thought of each other as platonic soul mates, a wonderful adventure until the day they might happen to meet their destined partners.

Even though they were as close as could possibly be, when Gabriel started considering going to a psychic, he knew he didn't want to tell Sam. For most people, sometime in their mid teen years they got some sort of sign as to the identity of their soul mate. Gabe had just turned nineteen, and he was sure he'd never gotten any kind of sign. He tried not to think about it, but in the back of his mind it started to bother him, so he decided he would find a way to figure it out himself. Psychics in the city weren't always so reliable, and he knew he had a chance of being swindled, so he crossed his fingers and, one warm fall day, headed to the most credible and popular psychic in the whole county.

He expected maybe he would see a crystal ball in a dark room, palm reading, tarot cards, or at least some incense burning. Things he had seen in movies. But that's not what happened at all.

Instead, he signed in with a pretty auburn haired receptionist, stated his subject of inquiry for the meeting, and sat down on a fluffy couch in the waiting room. When his name was called he walked past curtains into a spacious back room, where the psychic was standing at a counter on the other side of the room dropping sugar cubes into her cup of tea. She turned around while they dissolved, took one look at him, and said “Hey, honey. The initials S.W. mean anything to you?”

And now, Gabriel was sitting in a coffee shop trying to figure out what he was going to do. It was Sam. Of course it was. He stirred his caramel frap blindly, panicking over how he would tell his complete romantic of a best friend that he had already met the person he had been waiting so excitedly for. Out of everyone Gabriel had known, Sam was the most interested in soul mates and how they happened. He even had the location of his proposal already picked out: the biggest cliff in town, overlooking the river and all the lights. It was adorable, revoltingly adorable, and now Gabe had absolutely no clue how he was going to break the news to Sam that they weren't just in it together for now, but for the rest of their lives.

That night, as he got into bed, he sent Sam a very, very important text message.

_Hey Sammich, sorry I missed your call earlier._

_So I feel like going to the cliff tomorrow, are you in?_

The next day, Gabriel's stomach twisted every time Sam smiled at him. They did all their tradition 'cliff day' routines: made sandwiches and a batch of cookies to eat when they got there, tossed blankets in the backseat to lay out on the mountain, and blasted a electronic playlist way too loudly in the car on the way there. Gabe had already blown out his back speakers once, and he wasn't afraid of doing it again.

They laid out a few feet from the edge and watched the sun set as they ate together in happy silence. Gabriel was on edge the whole time, but he knew he had to do it. So when Sam asked, “Hey, why'd you wanna come up here today, anyways?” he said “Cause I want to show you something”.

He sat up cross legged and Sam followed suit, waiting expectantly. Slowly, Gabriel reached and held his hand out to Sam. Not sure what was going on, Sam took it and cradled it in his own before looking down. And then staring, for what seemed like an eternity, at the small  _S.W._ inked into the side of Gabriel's ring finger.

In what seemed like ages later, he looked up with wide eyes and before Gabriel could get a word out tackled him to the ground, tucking himself into Gabriel's jacket and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “Thank god” he breathed out, finally, and Gabriel could swear their hearts were beating nearly in sync. “I never wanted to let you go”.

 

 


End file.
